


Sharing is Caring

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Society (1989)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xeno, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: On the run from Society, Clarissa, Bill and Milo learn to share a lot of things.
Relationships: Milo (Society (1989))/William "Bill" Whitney (Society (1989)), William "Bill" Whitney (Society (1989))/Clarissa Carlyn (Society (1989)), William "Bill" Whitney (Society (1989))/Clarissa Carlyn (Society (1989))/Milo (Society (1989))
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).



"Don't get mad, Bill, but I've gotta ask. Did she flash her tits at him or something?" Milo gestured with raised eyebrows at Clarissa, who cheerfully pushed her clothes into drawers. This room was the nicest they'd ever stayed in, a real hotel instead of a fleabag place on the roadside, and they were getting a whole week cheaper than two nights at the last dump where they'd crashed. 

Clarissa had spoken privately with the manager in his tiny office, and boom, a suite with actual furniture somebody'd want in their house, two beds, room service and cable TV. 

"I don't know what she did, and I'm not gonna think about it, okay?" Bill hadn't missed the sheen of sweat on Clarissa's forehead or the thick lines on the crotch of the man's dark suit pants, glinting in the light like slug trails, before he'd wiped them away. The point was, she'd snagged them a sweet room for peanuts for a whole week, and it'd be the first time since they ran that they might be able to relax and stay in one place for more than a day or two. 

Milo and Bill carried duffel bags Clarissa had paid for, along with the clothes inside them. She'd insisted they go to her house instead of driving off into the night without a plan after they'd run out of the orgy, and she'd managed to grab a lot of cash and a suitcase of her own clothes, as well as a few things they could sell later. Bill tried not to think about how their reserves were dwindling. _One day at a time._

Clarissa threw herself onto one of the beds and patted the mattress next to her hip. "Comfy." 

Bill stretched out next to her, duffel forgotten in the corner. The bed didn't squeak, like most they slept on, and the bedspread smelled fresh and clean. Maybe he could really rest for a change. And unlike in most of the rooms they'd had, one bed was big enough for three, easy. They'd never slept three to a bed before, but now they could if they wanted to. 

Clarissa and Bill wanted them to. And they were sure Milo wanted to, even though they hadn't discussed it yet. 

Not that long ago, Bill would have said he'd never really thought about it, but since they'd gone on the run and stayed in the same room every night to make sure nobody got caught out alone by a member of Society, he'd thought about it a lot. Being in the same room night after night meant they waited until Milo was asleep and tried to be quiet enough not to wake him, which was a pain in the ass when the bedsprings were old and rusted and every orgasm made you feel like you were losing your mind. 

Milo had surely heard them, many times. He was a good enough friend that he pretended not to. And Bill pretended that he didn't hear Milo's hushed grunts and gasps as he jacked off later once he thought Bill and Clarissa were asleep. 

They were together, come hell and high water, so it made no sense to Bill to keep pretending. He was eighteen years old and running for his life with his best friend and his girl, both who'd helped save his life. The two people he loved most in the world. Sharing a bed, sharing other things, simply fit. 

Milo sat on the other bed. "This really is nice."

"I think this one might be nicer." Clarissa patted the mattress. "It'll definitely be warmer. And you'll have a better view."

Milo's eyebrows shot toward his hairline. "Oh. That. You wanna do that . . . tonight?"

Bill sat up. Clarissa could have warned him before springing it on Milo that way. They'd discussed shunting a couple of times, in halting, awkward conversations, and Milo had insisted on being present for Bill's protection. But Bill hadn't expected she'd want to do that this soon. 

"It can't wait?" he asked Clarissa. "I thought maybe you . . . took something from the manager?"

"Oh no. Let's just say he thinks I have amazing hands." She grinned and arched her back. "I only want to do it with you."

God, she was beautiful. Weird and beautiful. She probably could have snagged them this room cheap even if she'd been a regular person just like Bill and Milo. 

Milo marched into the bathroom and closed the door. Bill followed him in. 

"I don't know about this." Milo paced from door to the shower and back while Bill leaned against the large vanity, arms crossed. "My gut says it's not a good idea."

"Clarissa would never hurt me, you know that. She saved me, and if she didn't care about me--and you too, I might add--she wouldn't be with us now. She could go back anytime and probably be forgiven, say we're off to parts unknown. She chose us, Milo."

"She chose you."

"And you. Because we come as a package, you and me." Bill grabbed his shoulders to stop his pacing. "We've always got each others' backs, and that's how it's gonna stay. But if you don't want to do this tonight, if you're not ready, I understand. If she really can't wait . . . you can stay in here, and I'll holler if there's trouble. _Which there won't be_."

"Nope. No way. If you're doing it, I'm going to be there to make sure nothing goes wrong." His hands settled on Bill's waist where he tugged at his shirt. "She could _eat_ you, man. Dick first!"

Bill laughed and pulled Milo into a hug. "She won't. And you're there to make sure, right?"

"How, exactly? If she starts, I don't know, _absorbing_ you, do I hit her over the head with a lamp? Call the cops and report a potentially fatal blowjob? That'd go over well."

"If things look like they're getting out of hand, just remind her who she is, who I am. But I'll bet you ten bucks it'll never get that far."

When Bill let go, Milo's eyes held such fear for him, and his lips were so close. Every time they reached this point, Bill would laugh and slap his arm, back away, pretend that what was between them wasn't really there. This time, he leaned forward and let their lips brush. 

Milo gasped and leaned back. Bill smiled at him. _It's okay_. So Milo cupped the back of his neck and kissed him, and in the span of a few seconds Bill saw so many moments of their friendship over the years in a new light. Milo, jealous if Bill spent too much time with other people. Milo, always at his elbow. Standing too close, more friendly touches than necessary, the looks that went on too long. Why had it taken him so long to make sense of it?

When Bill broke the kiss, they stayed close, their bodies touching knee to chest, and both of them were hard. Milo licked his lips. "I didn't think you'd . . . want this."

"Turns out I do. And Clarissa wants us both, so you can stop thinking you're only here as a sidekick or something. None of us needs to be separate from the rest."

"You don't mean--"

"Not like that," Bill said with a laugh. At least he didn't think so. He pressed his lips to the corner of Milo's mouth. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

Milo took a deep breath and stretched himself as tall as he could go. "Okay. Okay, I'm ready."

Bill followed him out of the bathroom. Clarissa stood between the beds, already naked, hip cocked, one hand covering the small patch of hair between her legs, one finger clearly slipped between them. She tossed her wild hair back, tits bouncing. "I thought I was going to have to come in there after you and break things up." 

Clarissa giggled and motioned for them to come to her with two fingers. Then she sucked those two finger into her mouth and traded hands, teasing herself with wet fingertips. 

"Oh my god." Milo stopped short of her and sat on his bed. "I--I'm just gonna make sure you're okay, Bill. All right? I don't think I'm--"

"I know." Bill put a hand on his shoulder and started to lean down to kiss him and reassure him, but Clarissa turned him and unbuttoned his shirt. Her kiss was so different than Milo's, so much more practiced, hungrier. And when she touched him, a euphoria always started to build. He'd never asked her about it, if it was like a drug she was giving him through the skin, or her mouth, or her pussy, but when he was inside her, a chainsaw murderer could burst into the room and savage every part of him but his dick, and he'd still die smiling. 

Bill hadn't settled into that feeling yet and she already had his shirt off and his pants around his ankles. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of them, and let her lead him to lie on his back on the bed. He stole a glance at Milo. His cheeks were flushed, and he chewed his bottom lip, breaths coming fast. 

Clarissa reached for Milo and pulled him up. Milo looked to Bill for help. "I'm just here to make sure--"

She licked across Milo's mouth and helped him out of his shirt. "You look lonely over here."

"I'm not. This is fine. Everything's fine." He sat down and crossed his arms over his bare chest, glancing around the room like he didn't know where to look. 

"It's okay, Milo." Bill wanted him to look. His cock stood straight up his belly, and the thought of Milo looking at him openly made him throb. 

Then Clarissa drew his attention. She lay on him, straddling him, the wet heat of her sliding against his cock as she kissed him. "Are you ready, Billy?" she said in a tiny voice. "I need you."

She wasn't going to ride him, at least not yet. Despite her perfect body sliding against his, his cock softened a little. She'd promised this shunting wouldn't be anything like what he'd seen them do to Blanchard. She only needed part of him, a little at a time, now and then, to be satisfied. She'd make him come and feed that way. Bill hoped it was enough, and that she was right about being satisfied. 

She slid down his body, holding his gaze, a wicked grin on her face. "Don't look so nervous. You're going to love this. Maybe don't watch, at least not at first?"

Right. He could close his eyes and imagine her looking normal as she sucked him. She'd done it many times before, after all, not looking like some elastic monster with her face stretched out around him. He wasn't sure how he'd react to that.

He looked at the ceiling and stroked her hand where she lay it on his stomach. He closed his eyes. But he didn't want to feel alone, so he glanced at Milo, who watched him almost trance-like. Clarissa held her hand out for Milo. He stood and took it and this time let Clarissa pull him to stand beside the bed. 

"Help him be less nervous?" She gripped Milo's wrist and put his hand on Bill's cock. Bill never understood how she could be so casual about everything from offering to pee in his tea to pulling his best friend into a threesome, but that was Clarissa's way. Maybe because of what she was, or maybe if she were human she'd be just as bold and carefree. 

Milo needed less encouragement than Bill expected. He brushed his palm up the underside of Bill's cock, stroked his fingers over the head, then up his stomach and chest. Warmth engulfed Bill. He gasped, and he and Milo reflexively looked. Her tongue, or what he guessed was her tongue, twisted around him inside her mouth, pumping and stroking, and felt like nothing he'd experienced before. But her face--

"Don't," Milo breathed as he grabbed Bill's hand and twined their fingers together. "Don't look."

Clarissa's mouth covered the head of Bill's cock. But her lips had stretched the length of him to kiss his groin, completely enveloping him. He met Milo's gaze and held it, squeezing his hand. If he didn't think about what was really happening, everything felt amazing. Clarissa's hands slid up his chest on either side of Milo's even though he felt one of her hands slide beneath him to squeeze his ass. 

_Don't think about it._

Another hand cupped the back of Milo's head, pushing him down until his mouth covered Bill's. Clarissa moaned and said, "Here we go," from a mouth somewhere Bill didn't want to imagine. Milo kissed him, their tongues twisting together like whatever was wrapped around his cock. The suction increased, hotter, wetter, tighter, until Bill thought she was going to suck him inside out. 

_Jesus, Bill, don't think!_

He forced that thought away as his balls tightened and he shouted into Milo's kiss, the pleasure so sudden and extreme he saw spots and wondered if she was taking something else from him, taking too much. It dragged on, the longest orgasm he'd ever had, until his fingers sank into Milo's hair and he kissed him just to hang on. 

Clarissa still sucked, still held fast to him. His cock was too sensitive, and he tried to say so, but he couldn't break the kiss or move his hips to get free. When Milo finally came up for air, pleasure was building again. 

"Milo," Clarissa said. "Can I sip from you, too?"

Milo glanced down Bill's body but snapped his gaze back to Bill's face. 

Bill rubbed his fingertips against Milo's scalp. "She's not gonna hurt us. I know she's not."

He pulled Milo closer, urging him to get on the bed. Hands reached out--from somewhere--and pushed Milo's pants down as he moved, and then he was stretched out naked next to Bill. They faced each other, Milo's cock against Bill's, both of them now cocooned in Clarissa's lips. Bill didn't look. He merely let himself feel. 

The second orgasm was more intense than the first. His and Milo's cocks slid together, held tightly by the rope of tongue inside the wet heat of Clarissa's mouth. Milo's fingers dug into Bill's shoulder, then he kissed where he'd scratched. 

The pleasure peaked and edged over into too much, but Bill couldn't find the will to stop anything that was happening. He clung to Milo and rode it out until he could bear it again. He glanced down, despite himself, and couldn't see Clarissa. Her dark curls lay on the bed between his and Milo's legs, but her body . . . 

Milo rolled on top of Bill, a look of surprise on his face. Obviously, Clarissa put him there. Something slick and hard pressed between Bill's legs. He dared look again, and it was Milo pushing into him, thrusting gently until he was fully inside. 

Milo gasped, and Bill knew something had pushed inside him, too. Bill thrust his hips and imagined it was him. Was it him? No, he was still cradled inside Clarissa's pussy, tight and hot and undulating against him. No, it had been her mouth, but how could that be when he was on top of Milo, balls deep and trying to get deeper still, sucking a dark bruise on the skin of his neck. But how, because Milo's head bobbed up and down, his tongue lapping every inch of Bill's cock. 

Bill took a deep breath he imagined expanded his lungs, his chest, bigger than the bed, pleasure growing as he inhaled. A keening sound reached his ears, high-pitched, desperate. He realized it was him. 

Bill, on his back again _haven't I always been on my back?_ squeezed around Milo's cock inside him, thrust into Clarissa's mouth, then kissed Clarissa over Milo's shoulder. She was on Milo's back, riding him, her tongue sliding over his shoulder, around his neck, slipping down to twine with Bill's. 

Milo screamed his name, and Bill would have screamed his if his mouth hadn't been wrapped around Milo's cock. Or Clarissa's. The only thing he knew for certain was that he never wanted it to end. 

"Bill. _Bill_."

Bill opened his eyes at Milo's voice. He lay on his back, exhausted, glistening, cradled tightly between two warm, slick bodies, Milo and Clarissa trading kisses where they each had a cheek resting on Bill's chest. 

"Are you all right?" Milo whispered. 

"I think so. You?"

"Yeah. Bone tired. But good." Milo raked his fingers across Bill's stomach to pick up a handful of whatever it was that Clarissa and the others of her kind excreted. "We're like . . . a giant canned ham."

Bill was almost too tired to laugh, but he managed. "Good thing we have two beds, huh? We can shower and sleep in the clean one."

No way were they going to let whatever that was dry on their skin. Clarissa showered first, so Bill held Milo and they dozed while they waited. When they eventually were clean and dry in the fresh bed, Bill in the middle again, Milo sighed and snuggled against him. "Is this heaven? Are we dead?"

Clarissa laughed. "Nobody's dead."

Bill wasn't dead, but he felt boneless and weak, and content. He went to sleep thinking it was funny that even on the run from murderous creatures who'd raised him just to eat him, Bill was happier than he'd been in his entire life. 


End file.
